<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City lights by introverthydri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263404">City lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverthydri/pseuds/introverthydri'>introverthydri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverthydri/pseuds/introverthydri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in the song "Favourite T-Shirt" by Jake Scott.<br/>Lola and Maya are friends,they like each other but don't really know the other feelings.<br/>A day,Maya invited Lola to an urbex party with La Mif.<br/>Something that will change Maya &amp; Lola's relationship will happen that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Etienne &amp; Lola Lecomte, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte, Mayla - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="gs"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ii gt"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="a3s aiL"><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
              <strong>Samedi,21:45</strong>
            </p></div><div><p>Lola was in her room,preparing for the urbex party,Maya invited her to go and she obviously said yes.</p></div><div><p>She wanted to surprise Maya for some reason,maybe for feel she looking at her and try to know if the purple-haired feels the same that she feels.</p></div><div><p>Lola likes Maya,a lot,even if she didn't admit it at the beginning,and she thought that maybe Maya could feel the same,but she wasn't very sure of that,maybe Lola was scared because she never felt that for someone and she didn't want to ruin her relationship with Maya,but she knew that if she never try,she will never know,so she decided that she'll do a move that night.</p></div><div><p>Finally,she decided to wear a black top and a black skirt,of course she also decided to wear her characteristic black jacket,maybe was so much black,but she didn't care.</p></div><div><p>She went to the bathroom and did a black eyeliner,she wasn't a fan of makeup,but this occasion was special.</p></div><div><p>A message made her back to real world.</p></div><div><p>
              <em>From Maya: hey! see you tonight, right?</em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <em>To Maya: of course,at quarter past ten,no?</em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <em>From Maya: yep,in the racecourse,see ya later</em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <em>To Maya: see ya :)</em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <strong>Samedi,22:15</strong>
            </p></div><div><p>Lola arrived at the party,as the first time she was here,there were neon lights.</p></div><div><p>When she was at the top of the stairs,she saw Maya walking to meet her. Maya was wearing a shirt with a pair of buttons open and dark blue jeans,the neon lights made her look more pretty.</p></div><div><p>The purple-haired came closer to the brunette. When the older girl saw the other girl,she couldn't apart her eyes from Lola's body,looking how good she looked.</p></div><div><p>-Hey —Lola said,with a little smile,taking a look from Maya's body—</p></div><div><p>-Hey —the purple-haired smiled back— Want to go with the others?</p></div><div><p>-Yes,sure.</p></div><div><p>They went to meet La Mif and talked a long time with them. After talking,they started to dance.</p></div><div><p>Lola lost Maya,she couldn't see where was the older girl,so she started dancing alone. A few minutes later,she felt a hand touching her left shoulder,so she looked behind her,and there was Maya.</p></div><div><p>-Hey,want to dance with me? —the purple-haired asked—</p></div><div><p>-Yeah,of course —the younger girl said,maybe with a very little smile—</p></div><div><p>They started dancing,and step by step,the two girls started to come more and more closer,at the point that their lips were at less than 3cm of distance. Lola looked Maya in the eyes,that pretty eyes that were making her crazy for weeks,for a second,and,even if she was scared,she wanted to kiss Maya so bad that night,so, with all the courage she could had,she pushed her hands in the checks of the purple-haired and kissed her, slowly but kinda intense. Obviously the older girl follow that kiss,they were waiting for months from that moment to happen,and it finally did.</p></div><div><p>The intensity of the kiss increase quickly,and with it, the need of feel each other body.</p></div><div><p>Maya broke the kiss just for start to kiss Lola's neck. When Maya's lips touched Lola's neck,the brunette shivered and threw her head back.</p></div><div><p>She was kinda nervous for what could happen,and she was sure that none of Maya's friends would believe it if they weren't there, probably they were watching them, but she didn't care too much about it,in that moment,she felt that there,in that racecourse,there weren't more people than Maya and her.</p></div><div><p>The older girl stopped kissing Lola's neck and look her onto her eyes.The brunette looked at Maya's eyes a few seconds,and then,she kissed her and pulled her hands up under Maya's shirt.</p></div><div><p>When they broke the kiss for the need of air,they stayed in silence,looking at each other and smiling.</p></div><div><p>-I didn't know that you could breathe this fast —Lola joked about Maya's breathe, because it was fast,even if hers was also fast—</p></div><div><p>-Idiot —The purple-haired smiled and kissed the younger girl again—</p></div><div><p>That night were full of kisses, everywhere. They ended the night in Maya's apartment,being the happiest teenagers in the universe,and after talk a little,they officially started to date.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if I made some mistakes,but hope you liked it! :)<br/>Feel free for say tips or correct mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>